


Until Another Day

by LadiesSocialClub



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s01e13 One Shot One Kill, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiesSocialClub/pseuds/LadiesSocialClub
Summary: This starts with the moments in One Shot One Kill and follows the night from there.  Established KIBBS.





	Until Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I'd watched this show and I stumbled across it on Netflix again and have been binging both the show and the fics. I am a Kibbs fan through and through, even after all these years! I don't know if anyone else enjoys this fandom/relationship anymore, but I do!
> 
> This is just my random scribblings that I couldn't contain when I finished watching the episode! It is not beta'd so please excuse any mistakes...

“DiNozzo…Cap’n.”

Kate felt Gibbs pass close behind her as she spoke, sending a tingle down her spine. She couldn’t suppress the grin that broke over her face. She made a concerted effort to put her coat on as quickly as possible without drawing Tony’s attention to her hurry.

She made it to her car just in time to see the tail lights of Gibbs’ car pulling out of the lot. The grin crept back across her face as she proceeded to her own car and traced the same path. She pulled into his driveway and parked next to his car and went straight into the house without knocking.

“I gotta say, that uniform suited you, Gunny,” Kate said, her eyes tracing his figure where he was bent into the refrigerator.

He turned and looked at her, a beer in either hand. His pupils dilated as he stepped closer, crowding her against the wall behind her. “That so…Ma’am?” 

She nodded slowly, maintaining eye contact as he invaded her space, breathing her air.

“What are you gonna do about it?” he asked her, his voice so low that she could feel it rumble in the air between them.

She didn’t speak, but instead grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward her, closing the small distance that was left between them. Their lips met in hard kiss, his entire body pressing her against the wall. 

One of Kate’s hands moved to his neck, a silent plea for him not to withdraw, the other moved around him to grab his ass, making him smile against her mouth. 

She took advantage of his grin and slipped her tongue between his lips. He loved when she was assertive like this. 

Gibbs moved to wrap his arms around her, but she yelped.

“Gibbs! Those are cold!” she said grabbing his wrists and pushed his arms away from her back. It took him a moment to regain his power of thought, but realized that he’d accidentally pressed the cold beer bottles into her back where her shirt had ridden up.

He chuckled and took a step back. He cracked the beers open, handing her one, and nodding toward the living room, where, that morning, he’d promised to build a fire to keep her warm.

**

“I wish you would’ve just worn the damn vest,” Kate murmured over her shoulder sleepily as they made their way up the stairs to his bedroom, later that night.

“Couldn’t. It showed under the shirt.”

“No it didn’t,” she disagreed.

“Did. Shirt didn’t look natural with it on.”

“Gibbs, maybe it may the shirt a little snug, but no one would have noticed except me,” she argued as she preceded him into the room and started to unbutton her pants.

“No one except you, Kate? You sayin’ that you’re more familiar with my body than most people?” he asked her, grinning lecherously at her as she let her pants fall to the floor.

“Yeah, maybe I am saying that. In case you haven’t noticed…I’ve been up close and person with your body quite a bit,” she said. She was on her way into the bathroom wearing only her pink long-sleeved shirt and panties and paused to run her hand up under his t-shirt and caress his stomach, scratching oh-so-lightly with her nails.

“Oh, I’ve definitely noticed,” he said softly as she withdrew her hand and continued into the bathroom. He took a deep breath to control the urge to yank her back into the room and throw her on the bed.

He heard her washing her face and brushing her teeth as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it in the laundry, followed by his pants.

Gibbs went into the bathroom when she’d come out, but left the door open as he brushed his own teeth.

Through the reflection in the mirror, he watched as she pulled her pink shirt over her head, leaving her in just a pair of gray cotton panties and a serviceable black cotton bra. He watched her reach behind her back to unhook the bra and slip it over her arms before tossing it on her pile of clothes. He watched as she stretched her back slightly, apparently unconsciously, and couldn’t resist licking his lips. He watched as she leaned over the bed and rummaged for a moment before withdrawing his old gray NIS t-shirt and slipping it over her head.

When he re-entered the room, she was under the covers, smiling up at him with a tired, but content, smile.

He slipped under the covers with her and tugged her toward him, laying a trail of kisses from her ear down the side of her neck to her shoulder.

“Mmm,” she hummed, craning her neck for give him better access. He was about to roll on top of her when she let out a huge yawn.

He laughed. “Tired, Kate? Pretty sure I’m the one that way up until 4 am the other night helping DiNozzo with evidence.”

“Yeah, maybe you were, but I’m pretty sure I’m the one whose apartment you came to and who you woke up when you were done. Pretty sure I even had a bruise to prove it.”

“You were worryin’ for nothin’. You didn’t even have to wear the scarf the whole day,” he reminded her, placing a soft kiss on the spot along her collar bone where he had sucked enthusiastically on that occasion. She had enjoyed it immensely at the time, but the next morning (or, really, a few hours later) when she’d gotten out of bed, she’d sworn there was a visible hickey on her neck and Tony, of all people, would definitely notice it. No matter how many times he insisted there was nothing to see, she’d just glared at him and wrapped a soft red scarf around her neck.

“No marks,” she said, pushing his mouth away from the spot. “Nothing would give us away faster than me coming in with a hickey and you acting like you wrote your name on me.”

“Now that’s not a bad idea,” he said, pulling back and studying her as he if was actually thinking about doing just that.

Her eyes were closed, near sleep, but he could see her roll them under her lids anyway.

“Go to sleep Kate,” he whispered into her ear, chasing a shiver down her spine. He reached over and turned the light off before rolling back toward her and gathering her into his arms.

She drifted off almost instantly, giving him a chance to look at her in the dim light that filtered through his curtains.

When they’d started this thing, it had been purely physical. They’d fallen into each other’s arms and it had been…mind-blowing. He’d known that first time that it had to happen again. And it had. And again. And again. And again. Now here they were, months later, and she was sleeping in his bed, wearing his clothes, and they hadn’t even had sex tonight. This kind of intimacy, he had avoided with women for years – even with the women he was married to – but here was this rule-defying brunette cradled in his arms, and not only was he not avoiding it, but he was leaning in and loving it.

He pressed a kiss to her temple and grinned as she snuffled sleepily against him. He snuggled in beside her and closed his eyes, deciding to put off wondering what the hell he was doing for at least another night.


End file.
